Brave
by DeadlyCaribbeanMidget
Summary: This is a Miyuki X Reader fic for the second prompt of Miyuki Week: Fear/Bravery. Reader-chan discovers a dark secret from Miyuki.


**Hello there! How are you doing?**

 **This is a first for me since this is my first time writing a reader insert fic.**

 **If you read any of my fics, don't worry I have not abandoned anything. I will update something soon. This is just a small fic for MiyukiWeek. I just wanted to write for one of the prompts because I thought it was fun and I wanted to try something new.**

 **This prompt is Fear/Bravery.**

 **I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Daiya No Ace, Yuji Terajima does. I only own this plot.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **I hope you like it.**

 **Happy Holidays!**

I have always admired Miyuki Kazuya for the longest time. At first, it was only a mere curiosity for the boy that lived across my house for as long as I could remember. I started hearing people both at school and the neighborhood rave about Miyuki's abilities as a catcher. At such a young age he was already deemed a genius. Not to mention, that he was scouted by Seido High School to play baseball last year when he was just a first year. So I automatically felt drawn to him since I wanted to know more about him. I watch him every day from my bedroom window. I walk a few steps behind every morning when we go to school. I also see him get home from practice every evening, and sometimes I see him in the neighborhood convenience store. What kind of person was he? How were geniuses supposed to be anyways? Were they that much different from us simple mortals? I wouldn't know at all since I've never been particularly good at anything. Unlike Miyuki, I'm pretty much average. I don't have any special talents. I don't stand out at all. Hell, I don't even think the half the people from my class knows my name.

I don't have any friends either. None of my friends from elementary school go to the same junior high as me so the past year has been pretty lonely. I'm stuck in this weird place called junior high. All of the sudden many kids are mean for no reason, everyone seems to start caring about dating, romance, and the opposite sex. It was annoying because it seemed that was all people talked about and I couldn't care less about it. In my opinion it just made people act stupid. Well… Maybe I shouldn't be judging since I have been basically stalking my neighbor for a whole year. Which is really creepy. But in my defense, when I watch him, sometimes I just daydream about what if I was like more Miyuki? What if I was special like him? Would I be happier? Would people notice me? Would _he_ notice me?

Also what would happen if I ever decide to talk to him? We are neighbors after all. Would he ignore me or just laugh in my face and walk away? The thought of just saying _ohayou_ to him one morning completely terrified me. Which it was just pathetic. Since when I have been this much of a coward? Miyuki was just another human being just like me. There is no reason why he would bite my head off. Besides he wasn't like those obnoxious popular kids who thought they were too cool to talk anyone they deemed beneath them.

Yes, a simple 'hi' won't kill me. I just have to try. This could be my first step towards becoming an actual social being. _'I just have to practice,'_ I thought as I stopped dead in my tracks and stood still.

"Hi," I awkwardly said out loud while cringing.

Not, not like that.

"Heyyyy," I tried again sounding too forced. "Hello Miyuki… I mean Miyuki-kun, NO! I mean Miyuki-senpai!" I corrected myself again and apologized to the imaginary Miyuki.

' _This is pointless,"_ I thought.

"And not to mention pathe-"

"HA! Take that you four-eyed bastard!" I heard a loud voice scream.

I look around the neighborhood and notice that I actually stopped by the baseball field. I looked around the field and noticed a group of boys from the baseball team who pushed down a boy down to the floor and circled together to surround him. In horror, I looked down to see who the victim is.

Wait.. It's that… ?

The sun was just setting down so it was not nearly dark enough to see that the person those boys were taunting was… Was….

Miyuki?

Miyuki Kazuya?

 _The_ Miyuki Kazuya?

Yes, It was him. But it didn't make any sense. Why would they bully their own teammate? That was Miyuki. The genius catcher. The one who has lead his team to victory many times. Why would they do this to him and why wasn't he saying anything to defend himself?

I tentatively took steps towards the field, over to where they are. Someone had to help Miyuki. Those boys had the advantage in numbers and they were older and bigger than him. He was helpless. So I took a deep breath in order to prepare myself despite the fact that I was feeling as if my heart was going to burst out of my chest.

"Stop!" I demanded trying to keep my voice steady. "Just leave him alone!"

Everyone including Miyuki turned their attention to me while I awkwardly stood there trying to be brave.

"_- san?" Miyuki whispered as he widened his brown eyes in surprise.

"Oh crap she saw us!" one of the bullies said.

"Let's get out!" another one said while the other boys nodded in agreement and quickly grabbed their bags and left.

I sighed in relief as I saw them leaving the baseball field and then mustered up the courage to walk over Miyuki who was on the ground.

"Are you okay Miyuki-senpai?" I asked in concern. I was going to sit on the ground next to him but he gets up instead.

"I'm fine," he said standing up and flashing me a grin.

But I look at him unconvinced, gasping in horror as I noticed his swollen cheek and split lip. "But your face is…"

"Huh? You mean this?" he asked pointing at his swollen cheek. "This is nothing at all,"

"Doesn't it hurt?"

"They don't really know how to pack a punch," Miyuki said with a cheeky grin that disconcerted you.

Who jokes like that after getting beat up?

Not knowing how to respond to that, I avert my gaze away from him and focus all my attention into looking inside my bookbag for a handkerchief.

"Here use this," I said shyly handing him my white handkerchief.

A look of surprise graces his features as he widened his eyes in surprise and intensely looks at the handkerchief and then at me.

"Are you saying that I look that bad?" he joked.

"What? No! I mean.. It's for you… Because your lip and you are... " I stammered while blushing.

I sounded like a total idiot. But can you blame me? Miyuki was… Well kinda annoying. Was he always like that? Did he always tease people like this?

The catcher laughed enjoying watching me make a fool out of myself. "Don't worry. I'll take it since you are being such a good _kouhai_ ," he said taking the handkerchief from my hand and then pressed it to the corner of his mouth.

"It's probably going to swell up in the morning," I said.

"Yeah, but it's not a big deal," Miyuki said with a shrug.

"What do you mean?" I asked looking up at him. He was acting pretty casual which was unusual considering the bad circumstances. Unless….

"Has this happened before?" I asked again.

Miyuki flinched at my question and instead just looked up at the sky. The sun already went down and the sky was dark with stars and the moon twinkling above us. "It's getting dark," he said instead. "We should get going or your mom is going to get worried,"

I blinked in confusion. "You know my mom?"

"I see her all the time at the grocery store _- san," he replied.

Then I gasped in surprise. "Wait you also know my name?" I asked in disbelief.

Miyuki snorted. "Of course I do," he said while snickering. "You live across from my house,"

I smiled to myself feeling giddy with excitement. The boy that I have admired for so long actually knows who I am. I'm not invisible to him.

But wait.

He didn't answer my question.

"You are changing the subject," I said in a matter-of-fact tone. "You didn't answer my question,"

"It's not a big deal," Miyuki said in response while picking up his bag. "Now let's go. I have a game to prepare for tomorrow,"

I let out a surprised gasp while widening my eyes looking at him. "You're going to practice tomorrow?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Miyuki asked perplexed.

"But they hurt you," I said with a crestfallen look.

"And? I already told you that they don't a pack a punch very well," the catcher said while turning around on his heel.

Before I knew it, I grabbed his hand making him stop. He turned to me with a look of surprise.

"What is it?"

"Aren't you scared?" I asked in a low tone with a small blush across my cheeks. The fact that he was evading her questions meant that this has been going for quite a while.

Miyuki opened his mouth in response and then closed it not knowing how to respond. "A little," he admitted much to my surprise.

"Then why?"

"I can't let fear get between me and baseball," Miyuki simply responded. "Baseball is the most important thing to me and I won't let some bullies who can't handle some criticism stop me from playing the sport that I love. I want to become the best catcher that I possibly can be and I don't care how hard they hit me. They can hit me and call me names a thousand times for all I care. But I won't let them stop me from reaching my goal. I'll never give up." Miyuki declared.

I stood there speechless as something dawned on me. I've been admiring Miyuki for all the wrong reasons all this time. I thought he was just a cool popular baseball player with a bright future ahead of him but I was wrong. He was so much more than that. He wasn't special just because he was a genius catcher. He was special because of this; because of what he just said. He was special because he never gives up. No matter how hard the circumstances, he never allows that to stop him.

Miyuki was always smiling, joking, and walking around as if he had no cares in the world. No one would've thought that Miyuki out of all people was subjected to bullying by his own teammates on a daily basis. Despite that, he always went to practice with the utmost determination to become better and stronger. Even though he was all alone with no one to help him.

He was just..

Miyuki was just so incredibly brave.

That was what made him special.

"I'll help you clean up your injuries and if you want you can have dinner at my house," I shyly offered.

Miyuki's warm brown eyes softened and his lips curved into a genuine smile. "Thank you. I would like to very much _-san."

I smiled at him back.

Maybe I could learn to be as brave as him.


End file.
